


White Lies

by darylvdixon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Robb Stark has a habit of telling little white lies to get himself out of situations (usually resulting in him getting himself into even more sticky situations).So when he tells Sansa he has a date to get out of an evening with her and her friends she insists on meeting him! Robb points out a stranger at a bar not expecting Sansa to rush over and introduce herself, but she does.





	White Lies

Robb was good at many things, but something he was the best at was getting himself into awkward situation. It always starts off with a little white lie which he then escalates because he’s too embarrassed to admit that he was lying in the first place, even though admitting to a little lie would be a whole lot easier than getting himself out of the situations it always lands him in. Especially when Sansa is involved.

Sometimes Robb believes that Sansa knows he’s lying, that’s why she always asks so many questions. Robb really should know by now to just always tell Sansa the truth, _but he can’t help himself._ The white lies just come out, it’s like he has no filter from, his brain to his mouth when it comes to that sort of thing.

It all started when Sansa had asked him to hang out with her and her friends. Instead of simply telling her _‘no, I don’t want to’_ \- because of course she’d try and talk him into it and would go on and on until he finally agreed - he instead told her he couldn’t as he had a date. He knew the minute those words had left his lips he had made a mistake.

_“Oh Robb that’s great!” Sansa had gasped and turned to face him with the biggest grin possible on her face, “I’ve been thinking you really should get back out there but I didn’t want to say anything! I’m so pleased for you!”_

_Robb frowns at that but decides not to say anything. He’d last dated a girl named Jeyne over a year ago, he hadn’t been interested in getting back into a relationship straight after and honestly he still wasn’t now. Yes, he was over her, no he didn’t want to be tied down again. He was perfectly fine being single thank you very much!_

_“Oh tell me what they’re like! Is it a girl? Is it a boy?” Sansa bounces on her heels as she clasps her hands together in front of her, “Oh it’s so exciting!”_

_“That’s none of your business!” He says quickly, and then suddenly adds on once he sees her disheartened face, “I don’t want to say to much…In case it doesn’t work out.” He shrugs, “I’ll let you know.”_

Sansa had brought it, thankfully, and when she asked how the date when Robb didn't even think of telling her that it went badly and he would never see them again. Instead he replied _‘Yeah, it went really well actually!’_ He mentally kicked himself after that. Fucking. Idiot. For someone who passed all of his exams with flying colours he really wasn’t very intelligent.

Sansa had insisted on meeting them. She said he always interrogates her boyfriends, it’s only fair if she gets to do the same thing. Which he supposed was only fair, _expect Sansa’s boyfriends weren't made up! His were!_

So that is how Robb found himself stood at the side of a bar in town, a beer in his hand and trying to come up with some kind of excuse as to _why his imaginary date hadn’t shown up._ And Sansa was looking around eagerly. Robb felt awful, the whole way here Sansa had not shut up about how excited she was to meet them, he couldn’t turn around and tell her he’d made the whole thing up now!

But Robb also didn’t want to make himself look sad, he wouldn’t say he was stood up. _He has a reputation to protect!_ \- As if someone who makes up dates and partners even has a good reputation at this point. Perhaps if Sansa just saw them…If he pointed them out and said he wanted to speak with them alone…Yes, she would accept that. It’s still early days, she’d understand.

That is when Robb made his third mistake.

“Oh, he’s over there!” Robb points to the first person he sees who’s stood alone, “But I was thinking maybe if I…Sansa what are you doing?”

Robb watched in panic as Sansa strolled herself over to the man he’d pointed at. For a moment he thought maybe he could run for it, _he wouldn’t even see him._ But by the time Robb had gotten his feet to cooperate with him Sansa was already speaking with the man and pointing over at him.

Robb blanched and gripped tighter onto the stem of his beer bottle. _Oh God. I’m going to look like such a loser! Sansa’s going to hate me and this stranger is going to laugh at me._ Robb’s eyes widen as Sansa grins and beckons him over with a wave of her hand. She’s smiling. Why is she still smiling?

Robb downs the rest of his beer, setting the empty bottle on the side of the bar before slowly walking over to the pair preparing himself to try and explain the whole thing. Maybe they’d understand, maybe he wont look so stupid?

“I was searching for you! Didn’t see you stood over there in the crowd!” The man grins at him when he finally joins them both.

_What?!_

Robb frowns, opening his mouth to reply but nothing came out, thankfully Sansa spoke instead.

“Theon said your date went really well! He said he was really excited to see you again, I think you’ve picked a good one here!” She grins and grabs onto Robb’s elbow pulling him forward closer to the man - _Theon._

“Uh…Yeah, looks like I have.” Robb laughs lightly, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously.

Sansa grins and squeezes his arm, “Well I’ll leave you to it! I’m going to find Jon.” She tiptoes up and kisses his cheek lightly, “I’m happy for you, Robb.”

Robb manages to give her a smile in reply and nod, watching her walk off and once she was out of ear shot he quickly turned back to the guy, “I’m so sorry.” He blurts out, “I just pointed at you randomly I didn’t think she’d come over to you!”

Theon just laughs and shrugs, giving him a crooked grin which should not have looked as attractive as it did, “It’s cool.” He replies, “I don’t mind, but uh, why are you pointing at random strangers and saying you dated them? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Robb sighs and explains the whole thing, expecting Theon to call him crazy but instead the man just laughed, “Know how to get yourself into a bit of a pickle then.” He grins, “Sounds like the sort of situation I would get myself into.”

“So you don’t think I’m a sad loser?” Robb asks with a chuckle.

“Well yeah,” Theon grins, “But I’m saying I’m the same kind of sad loser.”

Robb laughs softly and shoves his hands into his pockets, “Thank you, for going along with it. You didn’t have to, I’m surprised actually.”

Theon shrugs, “If I pointed at a random stranger and said I was dating them I’d want them to go along with it.” He smiles, “Besides, she seemed so excited, I didn’t want to dampen her spirits.”

“Yeah. She’s pretty happy about me getting back out there.” Robb rolls his eyes, “Sisters.” He laughs.

“Oh tell me about it. I’m here with mine, too.” Theon nods towards the bar and starts walking, “Let me get you a drink, new boyfriend.” He winks.

Robb blushes lightly and is glad that he’s walking behind Theon so he couldn’t see. _Gods Robb pull yourself together, he’s probably not even interested in men!_

Robb lets Theon buy him a drink and insists on getting the next one, though he didn’t know whether there would actually be a next one or whether Theon was just being nice by talking to him for a while.

“So why does your sister think you need to get out there? Bad break up?” Theon asks, leaning back against the bar and watching the people around them as he spoke.

Robb shakes his head, “No not really. It was more of a mutual agreement to break up. It was a little over a year ago, Sansa thinks I need to start dating again to move on. But that’s not the case, I just don’t mind being single.”

“Get to fuck around when you’re single.” Theon nods with a laugh.

Robb smiles, “Ah, I don’t really do that either. I’ve had a one night stand once and I felt so bad about it, I offered to take her on a date afterwards.”

Theon looks over to him with a perplexed expression, “Robb, you are the worst single man ever.” He grins, “You’re _supposed_ to have one night stands! You’re young! Live a little!”

“I don’t really see sleeping with random people living…I don’t know, I’ve just never wanted to sleep with someone unless I liked them. Though apparently multiple sambuca shots make me forget that.” Robb replies.

Theon looks at him for a moment before shaking his head and turning away again, “Whatever man, if that’s what you like. I personally think they’re great. All the fun of the sex and none of the commitment! It’s like a prostitute but rather than paying hundreds you buy them one or two drinks and that’s it! A lot cheaper.”

Robb looks down at the drink in his hand and then back at Theon, “I hope that’s not what this is.” He jokes mentioning towards his drink and laughing.

Theon winks and laughs along with him, “Guess you caught me out.” He chuckles, “Reckon it’d take more than a beer to get you into my bed… Fancy some sambuca shots?” He teases.

Robb chuckle and takes a sip from his bottle, “Not tonight.” He smiles, “Maybe another time.” He adds on with a wink of his own.

He never normally was so forward, but Theon was one of those people he just clicked with instantly. It helped that the man seemed so laid back and easy going the conversation just seemed to flow.

“Maybe another time.” Theon agrees with a nod, “You smoke?” He asks to which Robb nods his head.

Theon leads the way outside, Robb watches Sansa watching them from the corner of his eye but he does his best to avoid looking her way and follows Theon out into the cool night air. There was a slight breeze outside but nothing that made it too cold, it was actually quite nice compared to the stuffiness of inside.

“Do you usually come here?” Theon asks once they were leaning against the wall with lit cigarettes in their hands.

Robb shook his head, “No. We usually go to revolution, Sansa hates it here, that’s why I said I was coming here. I thought she’d say she didn’t want to and I would get out of it.” He laughs a little, “We’re probably going there later.”

“Ah, revolution.” Theon shakes his head, “Explains why I’ve never seen you before. Not my kind of scene. We’re usually here or in Onyx.”

Robb pulls a face, “Onyx?” He laughs, “Explains why I’ve never seen you before.”

Theon chuckles lightly, “No. But I would like to, see you again I mean.”

Robb raises his eyebrows and looks over at him, “Really?” He asks then smiles a little, “Well I’d like to see you again too.”

Theon grins and pulls out his phone, handing it to Robb so that he could put his number into it. Once they had exchanged numbers Robb said he’d have to go, he thought Sansa had been tortured enough and they should go somewhere she enjoys too.

“I’ll ring you.” Theon calls as Robb walks off back inside, he turns to look at him and nods with a smile before hurrying over to Sansa and Jon.

So maybe this was the one time that Robb’s little white lies had paid off for him in the end. _But that definitely did not mean he should keep telling them._


End file.
